Phantom Kiss
by Ty Katsuya
Summary: The legend of the White Phantom Fox. A ravid collector. A young hunter. A seemingly normal school-boy. How will fate connect them? ItaXNaru


Phantom Kiss- (Itachi-X-Naruto)

**Okay, so my best friend, Tropicalna, or Serenity to me, gave me permission to use her white fox from her story, "A Fox as White as Snow", so I am. AND I GIVE FULL CREDIT FOR THE WHITE FOX TO HER!**

**Not many of the original characters are in here in the beginning, but a few will pop up, so bare with me.**

**Umm. The basics are;. Itachi is a nineteen yr old who just moved into a small, secluded village after receiving his new assignment; Capture the White Phantom Fox of Konoha, and bring it back to his employer.**

**Naruto is a young, seemingly sixteen yr old boy, who at the sight of the moon in the night sky, transforms into a nearly immortal silvery white fox. He ages normally, but once he reaches the seeming age of twenty, he reverts to looking like a six yr old child, and every memory of him before he reverted is instantly erased, so essentially, he has to begin life all over again.**

**This is due to a nearly three hundred yr old curse placed on Naruto by one of Itachi's ancestors. Only the full moon he can spend with a lover of the same bloodline as the person who cursed him, can he break the curse. But Naruto lost hope of that long ago. . . .**

**When Itachi comes and enrolls in the local high school as the new teacher, Naruto instantly catches his eye, and a one sided crush is formed instantly.**

**Sasuke will appear, soon. Playing a mysterious role. (It's a secret!)**

**I do not own any of the Naruto characters, nor the anime.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Uchiha Itachi-sensei! He'll be taking over the class, as of today." the former teacher, a thin, wiry woman with mouse brown hair, said, indicating the young man standing next to her.

Itachi was average height for his age, with pale skin, long black hair, and dark, piercing eyes.

He was dressed in a black suit(1), outlandish, and form-fitting.

He bowed, "It's nice to meet you all." he said.

His voice was a quiet, but rich tenor with an icy edge to it.

Naruto blinked at the new teacher, he smelled . . . different, from all the others.

His scent obscurely reminded Naruto of moonlight and sakura blossoms, and . . . something mysterious, on the edge of his memory, but he couldn't quite remember.

Itachi straightened, and his gaze instantly found Naruto, cerulean eyes meeting black.

Sparks of electricity ran through Naruto's body as Itachi and his gazes met, and he could have sworn Itachi's eyes flashed a deep scarlet red, but he wasn't all that sure.

Naruto broke the lock first, looking down into his orange-clad lap, still feeling the ice cold gaze of the pale man on his body.

_This guy is . . . creepy! He keeps staring at me like he knows! But . . . . he is . . . kinda . . . handsome . . . ._ Naruto hissed in his head, pretending to read the open notebook in front of him.

"I would like two people to help me collect papers and such." Itachi's voice broke him out of his shell of thoughts.

Naruto blinked and looked up, _Oh, for the love of-! Don't you dare-!_ He snarled in his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun, and Hyuuga Hinata-chan." Itachi called, turning, and writing Hinata's and Naruto's names down on the white board.

_Ugh . . . . Could this day get any worse?!_ Naruto groaned silently, slamming his head on the desk.

~ Itachi's Journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**That boy . . . Uzumaki Naruto . . . . His gaze is so . . . pierceing.**_

_**What drove me to choose him as my student helper, I will never know.**_

_**He is undeniably cute, I find his very presence enlightening.**_

_**I wonder . . . were not that far apart in age . . . I wonder if he'd consider having dinner with me . . . .**_

_**Best wait until things have settled down from the teacher change and all to think about trivial things like that . . . .**_

_**Now, to my real job.**_

_**The White Phantom Fox . . . .**_

_**You shall not escape me. . . .**_

_**I will find you.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short, I know, but I hope you liked it! R&R please!**

**Flares and stupid comments will be laughed at and ignored, so don't try it.**

**Ideas are welcome and appreciated.**

**Requests for certain things will be considered.**

**(1)- Itachi's regular clothes, when he's not wearing his Akatsuki cloak**

**~Ty Katsuya**


End file.
